


Aphrodite fucks Deathmask

by onesttousimbeciles



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesttousimbeciles/pseuds/onesttousimbeciles
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask
Kudos: 1





	Aphrodite fucks Deathmask

一个银色头发的意大利人追了过来，他眼角带媚，嘴角含笑，很是诱人。  
阿布罗狄习惯性的皱起眉，“我们认识？”  
迪斯马斯克玩味的打量着阿布罗狄，眼里全是赤裸裸的挑～逗，“我就住你隔壁呀。”  
“哦……”阿布罗狄故意拖长了声音，“刚刚叫得天都亮了的就是你啊。”  
迪斯马斯克不但不尴尬，反而邪笑起来，“是你的女人先开始的，我要是不压下去，扫兴的就是我们了。”  
阿布罗狄挑挑眉，“那你现在有什么事？”  
迪斯马斯克舔了舔嘴唇，“过来嘛～”  
阿布罗狄已经猜到是什么事儿了，想了想，跟在他后面，进了一处靠角落的最为隐蔽的树丛。 迪斯马斯克手搭着他的肩膀，大腿蹭着他的腿，“刚才在大堂Check-in的时候我就看到你了，我最喜欢你这一款的了。”  
迪斯马斯克大胆的把手伸进他的T恤里，感受着他温热的皮肤，“哇，这手感，啧啧。”  
阿布罗狄一把抓住他的手，低头在他耳边悄声道，“不怕你男朋友吃醋？”  
迪斯马斯克嘻嘻笑着，“难得出来玩儿一次，开心最重要嘛，再说他又怎么会知道。”  
阿布罗狄搂住迪斯马斯克的腰，又把手伸进迪斯半解的浴袍里，摸着他ass，问道，“带套了吗。”  
“当然带了，看你是北欧人就拿了大码的。”迪斯马斯克掏出套子，给阿布罗狄套上，然后张嘴把他的东西含住。  
阿布罗狄舒服的喘着气，“不错，技术不错。” 等自己的东西完全立起来了，他拍着迪斯马斯克的脸蛋儿，“转身趴好了。”  
迪斯马斯克把衣服一脱，把蜜色的ass高高翘了起来，张开大腿淫声叫道，“赶紧来，来干死我。”  
阿布罗狄被这小骚货撩拨的心猿意马的，其实从刚才听到那浪叫声，他心里已经直痒痒。  
俩人就在隐蔽的树丛里干了半天，阿布罗狄也不怎么碰他，光听他刻意压低了却依然撩人的叫声就相当够味儿。他许久没这么放纵过，作为一个工作狂，他从不沉溺于sex，更别说打野仗了，这刺激的滋味儿可是跟女人在一起尝不到的。


End file.
